


We Could Be The Same

by LadyAllana



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler, 19, shop girl, companion. This is how she decided to become the goddess of time, this is how much she loved her Doctor. 9/Rose during The Parting Of Ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2010.  
> Through the Parting Of The Ways. ''We Could Be The Same'' was Turkey's song for Eurovision 2010, concept was actually nice, just not for this kind of contest. -Still being second is a pretty big success.-

_You could be the one in my dreams_

 

 

She can't help herself not to stumble when the golden energy consumes her. She actually knows the price she will pay, that she is willing to pay. Deep inside she is aware. She knows that the sacrifice she is willing to make is bigger than she'll ever be. She knows that this is the moment that will change her, change her destiny for an eternity.

 

Knowledge hits her heart hard, even more than the pain that slowly starts to burn her head. It's not the murders he had committed that bother her, it is how much he suffered to get to the point where he is now.

 

 

_You could be much more than you seem_

 

_  
_

At that moment, she becomes absolutely sure that she did the right thing. If he is there still, the man who begged her to live a fantastic life, she still has a chance to survive. She actually had thought there would be doubt, but there is none. She knows that her life is worthless and her destiny even if it ends here, right now is so much more than a stupid ape could ever ask for.

 

 

_Anything I've wanted in life_

 

_  
_

Her whole world, her identity and the pieces that makes her Rose Tyler shatters in mere seconds as the Tardis starts to fly. She knows that she now has the power but it just to impossible to control it properly.  _You have to_ , she reminds her self a little bit more willingly this time.  _He has to survive._

 

_  
_

_Do you understand what I mean?_

 

_  
_

She now can hear the lowest sound or the loudest, her eyes can see what shouldn't be able to seen, her mind seems to figure everything out. In a moment everything becomes so natural, like she was meant to be this way. She knows that the power now knows her and willing to accept what she is going to do with it.

 

 

_I can see that this could be hate_

 

_  
_

As the Doctor said, these are no real Daleks. But that doesn't mean they are the filth of the universe. They insult the humanity, telling the universe how useless they are when they are real ones who has no use to the universe. She has to stop them destroying the Earth. She has to stop them from destroying the universe and most importantly the doctor with it.

 

 

_I can love you more than they hate_

 

_  
_

How hard had it been to admit that she liked him a little bit more than she should? When did she realize she had fallen in love in a way she never could? She knows that her feelings help her to find control. Without the love she feels for the man who may die within seconds for humanity she has no chance at all.

 

 

_Doesn't matter who they will blame_

_We can beat them at their own game_

 

_  
_

In her mind, she now only sees what she wants to see and she understands. The Valiant Child. That is the name she will be called by Daleks in the future. But who doesn't wants to be the number two enemy when the Doctor is number one ? Daleks to be damned, maybe this time she really has a chance to show him what a stupid ape can do for her beloved ones.

 

 

_I can see it in your eyes_

_It doesn't come as'a surprise_

 

_  
_

With one blink of her eye, she sees everything that is and that will be, she opens the doors of the Tardis without hesitation and disappears in gold. Words ring through her head, shouting and screaming, an innocent soul begs her to save him. Her own soul. Then something she sees makes her stop, only for a second. Death of one, which only makes her more determined.

 

 

_I've seen you dancing like a star_

 

_  
_

Their eyes meet and behind the blue she sees the anger. That burning hate only controlled by fear. Fear of a genocide yet to come. He sees her and if its possible he is actually more scared than he was only a second ago.  _Rose, oh Rose…_

 

''What have you done ?''

 

She is shaken by the worry he's feeling but she can't care at the moment. For him, for him she has to be strong.

 

 

_No matter how different we are_

 

_  
_

''I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me.''

 

_For you_ , she thinks,  _we became one to protect you our Doctor_. Tardis is starting to become conscious in her head but she knows that it will stay back. This is her battle to fight and the time machine respects her enough to give her the right.

 

''You looked into the time vortex, Rose, nobody is supposed to see that! ''

 

Pain starts to from in his eyes, pain caused by a loss of another companion. Dying for him, again. But this time it is different. This time it is Rose.

 

''This is an abominaiton !''

 

With one wave of her hand the laser beam that's aimed to her goes back to it's own source shooting the Dalek stone dead. Doctor mesmerized, tries to stop her before she makes an unforgivable mistake. He knows that he himself can forgive her, but he isn't sure if she can.

 

 

_For all this time I've been loving you_

 

 

''I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them, in time and space. A message to lead myself here.''

 

She sees the words Bad Wolf scatter around time and space, to various timelines and parallel universes. It had been her, all this time. Interfering with timelines, giving clues and little hints, inspiring people to write her name to walls and floors, naming places after herself. The big mystery, this was what Gwyneth had been so scared about. End of the universe or the end of Rose Tyler herself. For her, the choice is simple.

 

''Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've the entire vortex running through you're head, you're going to burn!''

 

 

_Don't even know your name_

 

 

She sees his name for the first time, in her head as the Tardis whispers it slowly. Compassion she feels for him doubles and she knows she has to do it, she has to do it now.

 

''I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God. ''

 

And now, I have the power to do so.

 

 

_For just one night_

_No matter what they say_

 

 

''You cannot hurt me, I'm immortal.''

 

She wants to laugh out loud to the creature. So little and yet he can declare war to an entire universe. For this once, Dalek Emperor has no chance of winning.

 

''You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.

 

Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies.''

 

Like a wave of ocean relief comes with the knowledge of an obvious victory.

 

''The Time War ends.''

 

''I will not die !'' the creature, the true abomination shouts. ''I can not die''

 

Her eyes lit up like a burning candle, the rage she suddenly feels only looks like a deep gold river to the outside. The creature disappears into dust with his entire fleet, losing the battle to a fire of rage.

 

 

_And feel I'm turning the page_

 

 

''Rose, you've done it, now stop !''

 

Doctor starts to beg her but she doesn't hear. She realizes the undeniable fact. Her world is centered around him, but there was so many out there in need of help. She couldn't stop, not now. Not now when she has to power to help people.

 

''Just let go !''

 

 

_And I feel the world is a stage_

 

 

She sees her other best friend, the one who is human, the one she sees like a big brother. Dead and collapsed to floor somewhere in the satellite. Her heart breaks, inside she stars to weep. There is a way, a way that violates the rules of time. But she makes her own rules now.

 

''How can I let go of this ? I bring life.''

 

Jack wakes suddenly, giving his her energy doubles the pain, but she knows it is worth to it. Jack Harkness is a great man, she knows that he'll die many times in the future saving people, planets and galaxies.

 

Like her the doctor seems to understand what happened. He can feel it, of course, Time Lord senses.

 

''But this is wrong. You can't control life and death.''

 

You did once, a voice whispers in her head, she can almost see Tardis' sad smile.

 

 

_I don't think the drama will stop_

 

 

''But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night... but why do they hurt? ''

 

She sees everything, she has the power to control everything but as Jack gets better the pain becomes unendurable. Tears fall from her eyes, she can't control them no matter how hard she tries. Yet alone her body, her mind is not enough to endure this much pain. End is so near, pain is unbearable but for the first time in her life she truly feels alive.

 

''The power is going to kill you and it's my fault.''

 

_No, my doctor. I chose my own destiny._

 

''I can see everything…''

 

She sees millions of realities at the same time, beginning and the end of the universe, no universes. Her brain hold a knowledge that no creature can possibly stand and she burns, she literally burns.

 

''All that is….''

 

Millions of people opening their eyes for the first time or closing them for the last. She hears every cry an every scream, every laughter. She hears every declaration of love that has been ever made, every betrayal, ''I'm sorry'' same words over and over again every time from a different voice, every voice belonged to a one particular man.

 

 

_I don't think they'll give up the rage_

 

 

''All that was…''

 

His memories fill her mind and no matter how painful they are she cant help but to fall in love more, he makes her forget her own pain, all she wants to do is help him.

 

 

_But I know the world could be great_

 

 

''All that ever could be.''

 

She sees Jenny and DoctorDonna, she sees Jack with a handsome man. She sees a happy world, she sees two of them together for an eternity.

 

Then she sees burning fire, Jenny dying in Doctor's arms, Donna begging not to go back. Jack screams to his lover to stay alive. She sees a time lord terrorizing the Earth, she sees herself falling into the nothingness.

 

 

_I can love you more then they will blame_

 

 

''But that's what I see. All the time. And doesn't that drive you mad?''

 

_Oh my Doctor, my sweet Doctor._  She knows being mad is a prize every companion is willing to pay for him. But not everybody does, every companion suffers in his or her own way and this is her way of paying the prize, he saved her so many time and for this once she saved him.

 

She is grateful.

 

 

_Doesn't matter who they will blame_

 

 

''My head…''

 

''Come here.'' the Doctor says, pain is so much, she cannot move. She wants to die in his arms, not away from him.

 

''…is killing me.''

 

_Goodbye my Doctor._

 

Doctor smiles, but with the pain and her slowing heart she can not see what he is thinking.

 

''I think you need a Doctor.''

 

Then everything disappears, everything goes to black. Tardis sings to her as she forgets, leaving the Doctor to remember what she has done for him.

 

Somewhere in past, at a time that never existed a man tires to humiliate Martha Jones.

 

''You had companions who could absorb the time vortex.''

 

Making the Doctor remember that every companion he had has the potential to be greater than him.

 

And even though Rose doesn't remembers she knows, just for a moment, a moment that may be the darkest moment she ever lived until that day, she knows that they were the same.

 

 

_We can beat them at their own game_


End file.
